megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
Three-demon fusion
Three-demon fusion, also called triad fusion, triple fusion or ternary fusion (3身合体), is a type of fusion which requires three demons as components. In Megami Tensei II, Shin Megami Tensei, Shin Megami Tensei II and Shin Megami Tensei if..., three-demon fusion uses separate fusion charts which differ from the conventional two-demon fusion. The race of a demon created through triple fusion is determined by the species of the demons that are selected for the fusion rather than their respective races as in two-demon fusion. In Shin Megami Tensei, ''three-demon fusion is important due to the fact that demons of several races, such as Deity, Tyrant, Seraph and Vile, cannot be created through two-demon fusion. In ''Shin Megami Tensei II and Shin Megami Tensei if..., three-demon fusion almost always creates Light or Dark demons, though a few combinations can yield completely random results. Three-demon fusion is not to be confused with the sacrificial fusion found in Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne, which employs much simpler methods and acts as a modification of normal two-demon fusion. Appearances *''Megami Tensei II'' *''Kyuuyaku Megami Tensei'' *''Shin Megami Tensei'' *''Shin Megami Tensei II'' *''Shin Megami Tensei if...'' *''Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE'' *''Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers'' Common rules * The order in which the ingredient demons are chosen is usually irrelevant. * One can determine the intermediate result in the first fusion chart by the species of two lowest level ingredients among three. ** If there are two demons that are tied for the highest level, the "lower" species will be used for the first chart. * In the second fusion chart, combine the intermediate result with the ingredient species of the highest level to get the resultant race. * If the two ingredients for the first fusion chart share the same species, the end result will be the one rank higher demon of the same race of the third ingredient. ''Megami Tensei II'' rules * Only Good Alignment demons can be used in Three-demon fusion. * Three-demon fusions are the only way to get Kishin and Divine race demons. ''Shin Megami Tensei'' rules * Expected resultant level is the average of all three ingredients plus 8. * Use the calculated level to locate the demon of the expected race just higher than the expected level. ''Shin Megami Tensei II'' and Shin Megami Tensei: if... rules Without Dark ingredient demon * Expected resultant level is the average of all three ingredients and then revised by any of the following rules: ** If all three ingredients are Neutral, minus 4. ** One Light demon, no change. ** Two Light demons, plus 4 ** Three Light demons, plus 8 * Use the calculated level to locate the demon of the expected race. ** Whether the higher or lower demon should be picked is determined by the protagonist's level. *** If the protagonist's level is higher than the expected level, higher level demon will be picked, or vice versa. With Dark ingredient demon * One Dark demon: determine the expected demon by other two ingredients with two-demon fusion chart and pick the demon of one rank higher, then fuse again with the Dark demon with two-demon fusion chart. * Two Dark demons: determine the expected demon by the two Dark ingredients with two-demon fusion chart and pick the demon of one rank higher, then fuse again with the remaining demon with two-demon fusion chart. * Three Dark demons: result will be three ranks higher than the highest level Dark ingredient demon of the same race. ''Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE'' rules * Three-demon fusion can only be performed normally by three different players with demons at friendships of good friends or higher. Only the host of the fusion receives the resulting demon. * Demons with friendships of Open Hearts or higher have a small chance of resulting in a demon crystal for the demon in question. * In order to perform a solo three-demon fusion, players must visit the cathedral in Ikebukuro, have demons at maximum friendship, and pay a blood stone for each attempt. Category:Mechanics Category:Megami Tensei II Category:Shin Megami Tensei Category:Shin Megami Tensei II Category:Shin Megami Tensei: if... Category:Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE